Rothen
Lord Rothen is a middle aged (roughly 43) magician with greying hair. He took up the Alchemy discipline and is a chemistry teacher in the Guild. He had a wife Yilara, but she died of an incurable disease, together they have a son Dorrien. As a novice he was guided by his Mentor Lord Margen. Rothen took up Dannyl's guardianship when he was a novice because of the rumours spread about him and helped him get his mind back on learning. Rothen lives in the Magicians' Quarters and his servant is Tania. He frequently spends time with his friends Yaldin (an old friend of Lord Margen) and his wife Ezrille, who look after him somewhat. Rothen is one of the magicians out during the Purge and is the only magician to spot that Sonea is the one who through the stone at the shield which hit Fergun. During the ordeal to find her, he becomes more attached to her and after Sonea is found by the Guild (thanks to the Thieves), Rothen takes care for of her and teaches her control. He quickly develops a fatherly role in her life. After facing a Hearing to claim Sonea's guardianship, he is allowed to become her mentor. Sonea then tells him the secret about Akkarin. After some weeks of Sonea becoming a Novice, concerned magicians raise questions as to the appropriateness of her living in Rothen's quarters (thanks to a rumour started by Regin), and she then moves to the Novices' Quarters. After Akkarin finds out through Lorlen that they know about his use of Black Magic, Rothen is forced to relinquish his role as Sonea's Guardian, the High Lord takes on her guardianship instead to ensure their silence. Rothen has a hard time because he knows that Sonea is unhappy, and it gets worse when she and Akkarin are exiled to Sachaka. Rothen becomes a spy for the Guild under the tutelage of Raven and agrees to go into Sachaka. However due to the Ichani Invasion starting before he gets there, he then abandons the mission, and goes to Calia instead to hamper the invaders. He is the only one to survive, though everyone else believes him dead, and Kariko makes a Blood Gem so that he can see everyone Kariko kills. He then returns to Imardin, and finds Dorrien and Balkan at the Guild. They climb to the roof and watch the last battle between the Ichani, Akkarin, and Sonea, and distract them when Akkarin is hurt badly. He survived the invasion and he gets the position of Head of Alchemic Studies. Rothen is still close to Sonea, and has become a sort of grandfather to Lorkin. Him and Sonea work together with Regin to try and catch the Thief Hunter, but when it becomes more risky, Sonea asks him to stop. However, Rothen still helps without her permission. When Lorkin is kidnapped, he worries for him, but tries his best to console Sonea. Rothen helps as a mentor and helper to Lilia, because Sonea has gone to Sachaka after Lorkin. He helps Lilia, along with other to try and locate Skellin. Powers and Abilities Rothen is a powerful magician, excels at teaching and has helped many novices in his life, either by having their guardianship, as with Dannyl and Sonea, or by teaching them chemistry and allowing them to understand it fully. He is a powerful warrior and can think of good strategies against the enemy. However, due to his lack of interest, he never excelled at the subject. Furthermore, he is a well reasoned man with compassion and caring and is said to be very approachable. And as Lord Dannyl quoted "he seems to have a gift for picking the novices most likely to get into trouble." Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Magician Category:Alchemist Category:People de:Rothen es:Rothen